powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absorption
The power to absorb anything and utilize it in some way. Opposite to Expulsion. Also Called *Assimilation *Leeching *Omni-Absorption *Swallowing Capabilities The user can absorb anything/everything, including matter/energy, power, concepts, etc., while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Applications *Absorbing Regeneration *Absorption Empowerment **Metabolization *Assimilative Evolution *Assimilation Shield *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition Variations *Absorption Beam Emission *Absorption Field Projection *Absorbing Replication *Absorption Slash *Adaptation Absorption *Age Absorption *Card Absorption *Chemical Absorption *Color Absorption *Concept Absorption *Data Absorption *Death Absorption *Digestive Assimilation *Dream Absorption *Duplication Absorption *Elemental Absorption **Energy Absorption **Energy Assimilation *Emotion Absorption *Environmental Absorption *Experience Absorption *Explosion Absorption *History Absorption *Impact Absorption *Inertia Absorption *Insanity Absorption *Knowledge Absorption *Life Absorption *Life-Force Absorption **Aura Absorption *Luck Absorption *Magical Energy Absorption *Matter Absorption **Mass Absorption *Memory Absorption *Mind Absorption *Organic Absorption *Psychic Energy Absorption *Power Absorption *Property Absorption *Soul Absorption *Space-Time Absorption **Meta Space-Time Absorption *Spell Absorption *Stamina Absorption *Suffering Absorption *Speed Theft *Vibration Absorption *Weapon Assimilation Associations *Absolute Storage *Affinity *Consumptive Replication *Energy Drain *Matter Ingestion *Parasitic Energy Manipulation *Property Absorption *Speed Theft *Talent Theft *Will Theft Limitations *Anti Storage users are immune to this power. *May be limited to how much one can absorb. *May be limited to what one can absorb (such as organic over technological). *May have limited range, including touch only. *May not be protected from the damage caused by the absorbed substance/energy. Known Users Gallery Offensive Absorption.jpg|Offensive Absorption. Consume Become.jpg|Consume, become. Shield Aborption.jpg|Absorbing defenses... Extreme Omnivore.jpg|...trees, sand, rocks, buildings... Ultimate Predator.jpg|Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Franmalth 2.jpg|Franmalth (Fairy Tail) is able to absorb souls and replicate their appearance and powers. Manonfire.png|The Man on Fire (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) can absorb such things as bullets and explosives and project them back at his attackers. Macleod01.jpg|After killing another Immortal, Duncan MacLeod (Highlander) receives a Quickening, absorbing all of the power and knowledge the other Immortal received throughout their life. Krona_as_Entropy.jpg|Entropy (DC Comics) was able to absorb anything and convert it into more anti-energy. Blocking Technique Absorption Seal (Preta Path).png|The Preta Path (Naruto) grants a Rinnegan user the ability to absorb chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. Kaguya_Absorbs_Amaterasu.png|With her absolute mastery of chakra, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) can absorb any technique that she encounters. Slime Queen H.png|Slime Queen (Valkyrie Crusade) can absorb anything. Nozomi_absorbs_Uryus_arrows.png|Nozomi Kujō absorbs Uryū Ishida's attack File:Millennium_Earl_Devours_Danny.png|The Millennium Earl (D.Gray-Man) absorbing the "helix of life", or one's soul, from Danny, causing him to disintegrate. Gamer Miraculous Ladybug.png|Gamer (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to convert humans into units of power, upgrading his mech with them. Acnologia.png|Being the Dragon of Magic, Acnologia (Fairy Tail) is capable of devouring all magic. World Eater.png|Galactus (Marvel Comics), Devourer of worlds consumes the energies of planets. Absorption by Rogue.jpg|Rogue (Marvel Comics) Absorption by Ms.Marvel.jpg|Carol Danvers (Marvel Comics) absorbs Count Nefaria's Ionic energy. Life Absorption By Warwolves.PNG|Warwolves (Marvel Comics) can drain the essence of human beings and can wear their skin as clothing. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absorption Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Galleries